frontlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Incendiary
Hi Incendiary -- we are excited to have Frontlines Fuel of War Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, PanSola BTW, there is also a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 01:34, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Learning wiki coding Heya, just want to let you know that if you have any specific questions on wiki coding, feel free to ask me! (and if you want to find more general guides, you can check out Help.wikia). Keep up the good work (greeting visitors etc)!!! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20:55, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Hey fellow Admin You have a wikia for my second fav game that i dont own. We can assist each other. If you need any help with Articles, ask me here User Talk:Whitehwk kthxbai. Whitehwk ---- This would be a good source for the wikia. http://www.frontlineswar.com/ kthxbai. Whitehwk Re: admin selection All have the power to promote admins. Depending on the wiki community, some Bcrats exercise that power at their own discretion, while other Bcrats only use that power to promote users who has gone through some community approval/election process. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:43, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Instructions on how to promote can be found here. I also recommend you check out Administrators' how-to guide. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:24, 28 March 2008 (UTC)